bloodtalesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vial
This is a small vial of spiritually enhanced chemicals, including blood, that Count Dracula, in his scientist days with Belmez, invented in his long pursuit to "defeat the sun". The Vial, with its enchantment, can turn a man into a vampire purely from wearing it (as it was designed to fit a cord or necklace), but the benefits of the race, such as strength, speed, and reflexes, only come into place when the Vial is worn on the person. On or off, once worn once, the wearer will always have the thirst for blood. It's other, more purposefully invented, use, is to minorly change parts of an already existing vampire - namely, the physical differences that make a vampire stick out in society - elongated fangs, skin paleness, and the most important - the aversion to the sun. The solution inside The Vial was created so vampires can fully mingle with society, and leave their own house outside of the night. The drinking of blood must still be adhered to, and as a setback, albeit a very minor one for its benefits - is that the lack of elongated fangs make piercing an artery slightly tougher - however , anything sharp will suffice, just as normal. On successful completion, Belmez has the honour of being the first vampire to test the liquid itself, drinking a glass of the solution- Dracula sealed a small amount inside The Vial after Belmez had left to test the solution, as an experiment to see, if inside the correctly enchanted container, could be worn, instead of imbibed. Belmez falls so in love with the simple concept of a warm summer's day, something he has not been able to appreciate in hundreds of years, that he spends a very long period of time away from the castle. When he returns, Dracula has been slain, and Belmez has no concept of The Vial even existing. He flees the castle, and only learns of The Vial decades later, after the castle has become a tourist attraction. The Vial itself is an attraction, although, as far as the tour is concerned, no-one knows what The Vial is actually capable of, but is kept under tight guard, like everything in the castle. Belmez, taking the tour on a flight of whimsy one day, deduces what it must be, and makes a few failed attempts to obtain it. Lime hires Mina, the "best thief she's ever even concepted of, capable of even stealing the balls out of a scrotum unnoticed", to obtain The Vial, after learning through the underground of it's capability, and wishes to study it closer, perhaps to form a kind of vampire anti-body. After hitting rock bottom in present day, Belmez absolutely chances upon being in the right place at the right time as Mina walks past, looking at it in front of her face, wondering why she was sent to steal it,and why she is under strict orders to not put it on. Following an active night and an early call in to work, Mina accidentally leaves The Vial on the coffee table at Jon's house, and Jon, on a hungover whim, tries it on, imbuing him with large vampiric strength. At the end of the first act, The Vial is shot at, smashing it, and leaking it's contents, as Jon, now human again, is also shot through the head. Belmez, knowing that Dracula would have had more of a fail-safe than that, transfers a small amount of the dripping liquid straight into the open wound of Jon, reviving him as a fully fledged vampire.